Clumsiness Came In Handy For Once
by Gurly HR
Summary: Lost of her usual composure had better results than she had thought. NAWN/NoahXDawn Very fluffy.


**A/N: A very fluffy Nawn. (Romantically, not friendship.) Enjoy.**

Dawn was anything but clumsy. She was so well composed and very calm. She never walked too fast or too slow, and she never, ever let her voice raise at anyone. She never accidentally tripped. She was graceful as she walked and her footsteps never made noise.

The soft patter of her feet were rarely heard, but while she trailed silently behind the sarcastic boy, she took a wrong step and fell flat on her face.

A soft "Oomph!" left her lips as she lay face down, embarrassed at the noise and the lost of her composure.

The sarcastic boy whom she had been falling, turned around from reading his thick book. He raised an eyebrow at the petite blond girl on the ground. His face remained unimpressed at Dawn.

"Hey, honey, better get up. Wouldn't want to stain your precious sweater, now, would you?" Noah's voice rang in the air.

Her cheeks burned as he sensed his aura. Sarcastic and stoic on the outside, yet oddly sweet on the inside. It was strange to read at first, but his aura told her that he had been neglected by his parents because of his big brothers and few little sisters.

She already knew this, of course, and that was why she was following him because she intrigued him. Dawn had thought the young boy was very interesting and he was a big softie with animals. She desperately wanted to talk to him since day one, but she realized she had a growing crush on the sarcastic older boy.

She had crushes of course, but none were as bad as this particular one. Dawn had felt strong feelings to Noah, and she regularly talked to Gwen about these feelings.

Lost in her thoughts, Noah held his book in between his arm and his waist. He stared at her confused. "Uh, not to interrupt you day dreaming or whatever, but you should probably get up," He said as he held out his hand for her.

Dawn blushed furiously as she picked her head off the ground and took his hand.

The brunet pulled her up and held her hand as she did not let go automatically.

The blonde's mind was screaming to let go, but she did not want to so quickly. She held his strangely enough, soft hand in her own small dainty hand. She looked at their intertwined hands with a deep blush on her cheeks.

Noah raised an eyebrow as she continued holding his hand. It was a nice feeling; a sense of security washed over him and he, too, did not want to let go.

Cheesy? Yes. But frankly, he did not care.

He stepped closer towards her and stared down at her. He had to be a few inches taller than her- Though, not too much. Noah stared down at her and smiled for the first time with fondness. Not laughing at an idiotic camper or smirking in victory. He was smiling with affection and Dawn could sense the light pinkish aura he held.

Dawn felt a nervous smile work on her lips and she let out an airy and nervous laugh. It was so unlike her to show her true emotions, but right now she felt so nervous and ecstatic at the same time. She nervously bit her lips as she stared up at the boy.

Noah laughed and pulled her close. His arms wrapped around her waist, and her arms were flat against her sides. His cheeks were a soft rosy color as he tried to make a sarcastic remark. "I know I'm just very desirable, but don't you think you could have told me you liked me sooner?"

She stuttered incomprehensible phrases as she tried to work up words, but they were instantly shushed by his words.

"Everyone knew, hon. I just didn't believe it. Owen, Cody, and Izzy tried to tell me, but I never believed them. But, mind telling me, why do you like me if you've never even talked to me?" He questioned. He did not release her from his hug.

Dawn finally worked up the urge to speak. "I have seen your aura and you are a very sweet person under your sarcastic personality. I liked it very much," She said all in one breath. She smiled up at him nervously, wondering if that answer would please him.

Noah smirked. "Good enough." And pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, book falling on the floor. But no one really cared about it anyway.


End file.
